leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Need You (album)
I Need You is the third compilation album from American recording artist LeAnn Rimes. The album was first released on January 30, 2001, through Curb Records to help satisfy Rimes' recording contract obligations during litigation with the label and her management, without Rimes' knowledge or input. This caused Rimes to publicly disowned the album just days after its release, which then led to it being discontinued. However, the album was officially released and recognized by Rimes on March 26, 2002, and included four bonus remix tracks and a new recording: "Light the Fire Within". In 2008, the album was released as a package with Rimes' debut album, Blue (1996). I Need You received mixed reviews by music critics, who praised its pop appeal but criticized the selection of the songs, noting that none of them made a significant impact on the listeners. Despite the mixed reviews the album, however, did well on the charts. In the United States, the album peaked at number one on the Billboard Top Country Albums chart, and reached number ten on the Billboard 200. Internationally, it peaked at number four on the Finnish Albums Chart, number ten on the Canadian Albums Chart, and number eleven on both the Austrian Albums Chart and the Irish Album Chart. The album was certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), among other organizations, and was certified platinum by both Music Canada and the IFPI Finland. Background and development The tracks on I Need You were taken from various studio tracks released between 1999 and 2001, as well as B-sides tracks to help satisfy Rimes' recording contract obligations during litigation with the label |publisher=Viacom |date=2000-11-21 |accessdate=2011-10-08}} and her management. During the litigation with her label, Rimes asked "that Curb give Rimes the rights to all past recordings and videos, give up all publishing interests in her compositions and destroy all currently available recordings." |publisher=Viacom |date=2000-11-17 |accessdate=2011-10-08}} The album was publicly disowned by Rimes four days after its 2001 release, with Rimes stating that: "this album was made without my creative input, it consists largely of unfinished material and songs that didn't make other albums ... I want to make abundantly clear to you that this album is not a reflection of myself as an artist but is solely the conception of Curb Records, and for that I am truly and deeply sorry." |publisher=Viacom|date=2001-02-03 |accessdate=2011-09-27}} Songs The duet with Elton John, called "Written in the Stars", was released as a single on February 23, 1999 from the Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida concept album. The album contains the alternate version featured on the single.Track two on the "Written in the Stars" CD single is featured on the album, the first verse is sung by Rimes instead of John. "I Need You" was slated on the'' Music From and Inspired by Jesus: The Epic Mini-Series'' soundtrack released on March 8, 2000. It was released as a single on July 18, 2000, for the soundtrack. "But I Do Love You" and "Can't Fight the Moonlight" were included on the [[Coyote Ugly (soundtrack)|soundtrack for Coyote Ugly]] on August 1, 2000. "Can't Fight the Moonlight" was released as a single for the soundtrack on August 22, 2000, and the B-side track, "But I Do Love You", was released as a single from the soundtrack internationally on February 11, 2002. and in the US two weeks later on February 26. |publisher=Apple, Inc|date=2002-02-26 |accessdate=2012-06-27}} Release and promotion The album was illegitimately released on January 30, 2001, by Curb Records. and featured an alternate country version of "But I Do Love You".The version of "But I Do Love You" featured on the 2001 release of I Need You uses a more acoustic version of the song with a piccolo also used in the instrumental, as well as violins this is not featured on the soundtrack and the 2002 release uses the soundtrack version. "You Are" was released on the [[Angel Eyes: Motion Picture Soundtrack|soundtrack for Angel Eyes]] after the album's release. "Soon" was also launched after the release of the album on the [[Driven: Motion Picture Soundtrack|soundtrack for Driven]]. "I Believe in You" was also released after the album release on the compilation album, Wings of a Dove 2. After Rimes disowned the 2001 release, it was discontinued, and she officially re-issued the album on March 26, 2002. It contained all ten original tracks from the 2001 release with an extended version of "You Are"; a bonus song, "Light the Fire Within", which Rimes performed at the 2002 Winter Olympics opening ceremony in Salt Lake City; |publisher=The New York Times Company |date=2011-02-24 |accessdate=2011-09-28}} and four bonus remixes. The 2002 release also contains the version of "But I Do Love You" featured on the Coyote Ugly soundtrack. On May 13, 2008, the 2002 release was packaged together with Rimes' debut album, Blue (1996). Two promotional singles were released from the album. "You Are" was released in 2001. |publisher=Apple, Inc |date=1982-08-28 |accessdate=2011-10-04}} The song was featured on the soundtrack for Angel Eyes on May 15, 2001, and was included on the Asian release of The Best of LeAnn Rimes, as well as the remixed edition. "You Are" is a pop song with a duration of four minutes and fifty-eight seconds, and it was written by Laurie Webb. |title=You Are - LeAnn Rimes|work=Billboard|publisher=Prometheus Global Media|date=|accessdate=2011-10-02}} Mark Huxley at Barnes & Noble.com called the song a "full-on dance-pop". "Soon" was released in 2001 |publisher=Apple, Inc |date=1982-08-28 |accessdate=2011-10-04}} as a promotional CD single that consisted of the album version of the song and the Graham Stack Radio Edit of the song. "Soon" is a ballad of three minutes and fifty-three seconds. The song, which was written by Diane Warren, is in the key of D-flat major with Rimes' vocals spanning two octaves, from G3 to E5. The song was featured on the soundtrack for Driven, which was released on April 27, 2001. Mark Huxley at Barnes & Noble.com praised the song, claiming that "Rimes is back on more familiar turf on the big ballads." A review in Billboard stated that the song "leans more towards the AC side then anything resembling true country." It peaked at fourteen on the Billboard Adult Contemporary Chart. |title=Soon - LeAnn Rimes|work=Billboard|publisher=Prometheus Global Media|accessdate=2011-09-27}} Critical response Mark Huxley at Barnes & Noble gave a positive review of the album, saying that Rimes is "comfortably adopting some distinctly modern sonic elements without sacrificing her tradition-steeped country roots." Alanna Nash of Entertainment Weekly gave a mixed review about the album, saying "The good news about Rimes' latest: It reprises two songs, 'But I Do Love You' and 'Can't Fight the Moonlight,' from the Coyote Ugly soundtrack. Now the bad: You'll snooze through the rest, except 'Written in the Stars', her slugfest duet with Elton John. If only you could sleep through that." Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic also gave a mixed review, stating that "Rimes' impressive voice sounds restrained in this setting, too self-consciously mature. In a nutshell, that's the problem with I Need You -- it's a teenager attempting to make a thirtysomething album. That she occasionally succeeds is a testament to her vocal talents and the skills of her producers, but it shouldn't be surprising that it also feels awkward for large stretches, never quite becoming as alluring as Breathe, because this is a sound that she needs to grow into to be totally convincing." |publisher=Rovi Corporation|date=2001-01-30 |accessdate=2011-09-28}} Rolling Stone gave the album two-and-a-half out of five stars and called the album "synthetic-feeling." Trisha Huenke of About.com gave the album four out of five stars |author=Trisha Huenke|accessdate=2012-04-26}} and praised it for its pop sound, stating that, "Finally we have an artist who is straightforward about the fact that she wants to sing pop music." A review in Country Music magazine gave it one star out of five and stated "No wonder LeAnn Rimes is suing her record label and her father. If those legal maneuvers fail, I Need You suggests she should file charges on purely artistic grounds. This cheaply assembled collection cheats Rimes' fans and mistreats her capable voice. Curb presents the CD with shoddy graphics and amateurish packaging, and Wilbur Rimes' pop-dance production is clumsy and out-of-date. The CD is built around three of the singer's previously released hit soundtrack contributions: "I Need You" from the mini-series Jesus, "Can't Fight the Moonlight" from Coyote Ugly and "Written in the Stars", a duet with Elton John that appeared on the soundtrack for the Broadway musical adaption of Aida. The remaining tracks were leftovers from past recording sessions, and all of them are substandard. Both LeAnn's record company and her father - until recently, the dominant career advisers for this talented teen singer - should be ashamed."(M.M.) June/July 2001. "LeAnn Rimes, I Need You (Curb)" Country Music pp. 100 Commercial performance Despite the mixed reviews the album performed well on the charts. I Need You debuted at number ten on Billboard 200; with 84,915 copies sold in its first week, falling to number twenty-three in its second week with 54,877 copies sold, number twenty-six with 63,792 copies in its third week, and number forty-two with 40,720 copies in its fourth week. |publisher=Hits Magazine Inc |date= |accessdate=2011-09-24}} It spent four weeks in the top fifty and a total of thirty weeks in Billboard 200. It also debuted at number one on the Billboard Top Country Albums. Internationally,the album performed well, peaking at number four on the Finnish Albums Chart, number ten on the Canadian Albums Chart, |title=I Need You - LeAnn Rimes |work=Billboard|publisher=Prometheus Global Media |date= |accessdate=2011-09-24}} and number eleven on both the Austrian Albums Chart and the Irish Album Charts. The album also peaked at number five on the Swedish Albums Chart and number six on the Swiss Albums Chart. It peaked at number seven on both the UK Albums Chart and the European Top 100 Albums. I Need You also peaked at number five on the year-end charts in Finnish Albums Chart, and thirteen on the Billboard Top Country Albums. The album was certified Gold by the RIAA as well the IFPI Denmark, the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand, the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry and the British Phonographic IndustryGold References: * * * * and was certified Platinum by both Music Canada and the IFPI Finland.Platinum references: * * Track listing 2002 US/Official US 2001 Illegitimate UK | title1 = I Need You | writer1 = Matkosky, Lacy | length1 = 3:48 | title2 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | note2 = Theme from Coyote Ugly | writer2 = Warren | length2 = 3:35 | title3 = Written in the Stars | note3 = Duet with Elton John | writer3 = John, Rice | length3 = 4:19 | title4 = You Are | writer4 = Webb | length4 = 3:45 | title5 = Soon | writer5 = Warren | length5 = 3:53 | title6 = But I Do Love You | note6 = From the Motion Picture Coyote Ugly | writer6 = Warren | length6 = 3:20 | title7 = One Of These Days | writer7 = Dannemiller, Bruce | length7 = 4:38 | title8 = Love Must Be Telling Me Something | writer8 = Corenflos, Follesé, McHugh | length8 = 3:43 | title9 = I Believe In You | writer9 = Muckala, Lacy | length9 = 4:25 | title10 = Together, Forever, Always | writer10 = Rimes, Grimes | length10 = 3:38 }} China bonus disc The South Korean version consist of the same track listing as the UK version but includes a second bonus disc of remixes. |publisher=Rovi Corporation|date=2001-04-06 |accessdate=2015-06-18}} | total_length = 24:55 | title1 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | note1 = Almighty Mix | writer1 = Warren | length1 = 7:52 | title2 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | note2 = Sharp Radio Edit | writer2 = Warren | length2 = 3:38 | title3 = I Need You | note3 = Almighty Mix | writer3 = Matkosky, Lacy | length3 = 6:55 | title4 = I Need You | note4 = Graham Stack Mix | writer4 = Matkosky, Lacy | length4 = 6:30 }} Japan | collapsed = no | title1 = I Need You | writer1 = Matkosky, Lacy | length1 = 3:48 | title2 = But I Do Love You | writer2 = Warren | length2 = 3:21 | title3 = You Are | writer3 = Webb | length3 = 3:45 | title4 = Soon | writer4 = Warren | length4 = 3:53 | title5 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | writer5 = Warren | length5 = 3:35 | title6 = Love Must Be Telling Me Something | writer6 = Corenflos, Follesé, McHugh | length6 = 3:43 | title7 = Written in the Stars | note7 = Duet with Elton John | writer7 = John, Rice | length7 = 4:19 | title8 = One Of These Days | writer8 = Dannemiller, Bruce | length8 = 4:40 | title9 = I Believe In You | writer9 = Muckala, Lacy | length9 = 4:25 | title10 = Together, Forever, Always | writer10 = Rimes, Grimes | length10 = 3:38 }} Credits and personnel Credits for I Need You were adapted from liner notes. Additional credits adapted from liner notes of the ''Coyote Ugly'' soundtrack, the Music From and Inspired by Jesus: The Epic Mini-Series soundtrack, and the Aida concept album. *Almighty Associates – producer, remixer *Andrew Pryce Jackman – orchestral arrangement *Annagray Labasse – background vocals *Austin Deptula – assistant engineer, additional engineer, engineer, keyboard *Carl Herrgesell – harmonium, wurlitzer piano *Chuck Howard – producer *Craig Young – bass *Curt Bisquera – drums *David Campbell – orchestral arrangement *David Foster – arrangement, producer *Eddie Bayers – drums *Edgar Meyer – acoustic bass *Elton John* – musical director, vocals *Fred Vaughn – choir arrangement *Gary Leach – assistant engineer, additional engineer, engineer, keyboard *Graham Stack – producer, remixer *Greg Hunt – chief engineer, additional engineer *Jamie Muhoberac – bass, keyboard *John Holbrook – mixer, engineer, recording *John Robinson – drums *Keith Lockhart – music director for Utah Symphony *Kenny Mims – guitars *LeAnn Rimes – lead vocals, co-producer, background vocals *Lee Sklar – bass *Marty Walsh – acoustic guitar, electric guitar, mandolin *Micheal "Grimey" Grimes – drums *Mike Brignardello – bass *Mike Curb – producer *Mike Hanna – additional arrangement *Niki Harris – background vocals *Omar Hakeem – drums, percussion *Peter Collins – producer *Steve MacCillan – mixer, engineer *Sue Ann Carwell – background vocals *The Choristers of Cathedral of the Madeleine Choir School – background vocals on "Light the Fire Within" *Tim Pierce – guitar *Tim Weidner – additional engineer *Trevor Horn – producer *Utah Symphony – orchestra *Wilbur C. Rimes – producer *William Ross – orchestrations, conductor *'Note:' According to the liner notes, Elton John appears courtesy of Rocket Records. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Sales and certifications Songs Release history Notes/trivia *In Japan the 2002 re-issue is called the "Saltlake Edition" due to the song "Light the Fire Within" which Rimes performed at the 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City. *Although the 2002 re-issue in the US features an extended version of "You Are" on it the track listing on the back cover of the CD still gives the 2001 issue duration. This does not appear on the Japanese re-issue. The reason why it does in the US but doesn't in Japan is unknown. *The 2001 cover is a recycled image, taken from the picture featured in the Coyote Ugly soundtrack's original liner booklet, the image has since been removed from later copies of the soundtrack. It was also used as the cover art for the single, "Can't Fight the Moonlight". The 2002 cover uses the same image just with the background changed to purple and other alterations. *Within the liner booklet of the 2002 re-issue the lyrics for "Can't Fight the Moonlight" are slightly altered and features the line "It will take you in tonight" which came from the Coyote Ugly film, when Piper Perabo's character, Violet, was performing the song at the Bowery Ballroom. *Please note that out of respect for Ms. LeAnn Rimes, this wikia does not acknowledge the original 2001 release as the official release of the compilation album and only recognizes the 2002 re-issue as the official version, due to Rimes disowning the original release shortly after it's release. The 2001 release is mentioned only for the purpose of the album's history. References External links Category:Compilation album